


Everything

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Song is _Everything_ by Lifehouse.

Her mother sat calmly and quietly on the street bench in front of her, with her hands crossed in her lap and her brilliant green eyes staring out straight in front of her. She made no movement or expression against her perfect posture even as Emma sat down next to her.

Emma turned to face outward, mimicking her mother's posture as she sat up perfectly and crossed her legs at the ankles. Joining her mother's stare into the emotionless space of the picture perfect neighborhood around them, she knew that they were both considering their thoughts and feelings. She had never seen her mother so adamantly emotional before, and it rather bothered her that she had been the cause of it. Especially in front of Will.

He was the first person she wanted to impress, as much as she wanted her mother to be impressed by him. Their relationship was still so new and so fragile, and she was afraid that she might have just destroyed everything by her mother's blatant outburst over Will's impending divorce. Deep down, she knew that Will would still love her, but that maybe his love would forever remember the moment when her mother nearly threw a porcelain dish across the room with her mind.

"This bench isn't exactly hygienic." Her mother spoke first, a tiny smirk followed by a deeply exhaled sigh crossed her lips as she pushed them together into a straight line.

"The thought had crossed my mind once or twice," Emma said quietly, looking over to her mother without actually looking and instead focusing on the space in front of her. "Or more times…"

"Even so…" Her mother thought about Emma's penchant for the germy and how much she knew Emma wanted to run inside and scrub her hands thoroughly. She felt the leftover pent up annoyance on the inside as she released a little more with every breath and tried her hardest not to take it completely out on Emma. "Your father must be keeping Will company."

"I'm sure he is. Will's a very easy guy to take company with. I'm sure Will and Daddy are getting along just fine." Emma replied without thinking, except that she was thinking about how she could have proceeded along the evening differently.

"You must overlook a lot of his faults."

"No." Emma took a rather nice deep breath, absorbing the air in small amounts before speaking again. "I just accept him for who he is. Without overlooking anything, I know exactly the man that Will Schuester is."

She finally took one good look at her mother, who in turn, turned her head to look at her daughter as though she was looking at her for the first time.

"A married one."

"Maybe, but still, a good one." Emma replied, combating her mother's comments with replies of her own that she knew would open the floor for discussion. "My entire life, you've never openly admitted to accepting someone without conditions. Well, this is Will's condition, and it can and will change. He's left his wife and filed the papers, the deed is done."

"Do you know that for certain?" Her mother's right hand reached towards her, her eyes staring as her hand sat on top of Emma's. "Because there is certainly one thing I know about hearts, and that is that they can and will get broken. I just don't want to see yours break."

"Will loves me. He won't let me break."

"I hope so." Her mother tried to smile. "But sometimes, honey, love is not enough. It may certainly seem like it, but it will never fill in all the holes."

\--

  
They walked side by side, hand in hand, speaking rarely as they each contemplating the evening's events. Emma contemplated her mother's words while Will contemplated Emma's. They never let go of one another, but allowed just enough space to be together without really being together as their minds drifted apart.

"She'll come around, eventually." Emma spoke after a near ten-minute lull of silence as they walked through Emma's neighborhood in the dark of the evening. "It just takes her a while to get used to the idea of change. She's horrible about anything remotely different. It's amazing that she's made it this far in life, really."

Emma's attempt at a joke didn't go unnoticed as a smirk crossed his lips followed by a reply of 'yeah'.

"Your dad seems like the balancing act." Will continued as he thought about his own conversation with the good-humored older Pillsbury as they sat in the living room and waiting for Emma and her mother to return.

"In a lot of ways, actually." Emma smiled, and felt better at ease at seeing his smile as her head bowed. Her hair moved slightly forward on one side, and she quickly pushed it behind her ear with her free hand. "Even when she never made sense, he always knew how to reach out to her. It's one of the better ways that they work, actually."

"You can't ask for anything better, right?"

"No, you certainly can not. I don't think my mother could survive very well without him, actually. He's her anchor, he pretty well keeps her tied down when all she wants to do is spin out of orbit."

They stopped in front of Emma's house as she came around to stand in front of Will, holding both of his hands. There was a moment of silence as he watched her look at him only for a second before looking away. He knew that her mother's actions were bothering her even though she claimed repeatedly that she was fine. He pulled his hand away from hers and touched her chin with his hand, motioned her chin towards him.

"And how can I stand here with you? And not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? Cause you're all that I want, you're all that I need, you're everything… Everything…" Will sang in a lower softer voice before fading out, communicating his feelings the way she had seen him teach the students around him to do many times, through the power of music. Emma simply wanted to melt into her shoes, but managed to keep upright as his hand fell down to curl around hers.

"That was beautiful." Emma nodded her head with a curious yet lovely smile.

"So are you." Will smiled at her, and Emma felt the world disappear as he leaned in and kissed her.


End file.
